Royal Blood
by doraan
Summary: sarah is betrayed by her best friend and turned into a vampire. she now roams the streets of new york city trying to satisfy her thirst and seek out revenge


Royal Blood

My name is Sarah Allen

I'm 16 and I live in New York City with my father.

I have brown hair, blue eyes and I'm no longer human

Chapter 1

Betrayal

"god help me". That is all I could think as I laid in the darkened ally, bleeding out into the gutter. I couldn't understand what just happened. It didn't make any sense. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in dark red blood, my blood. She bit me. It doesn't make any sense, why would she do this to me.

I didn't have the strength to stand, but I knew that if I stayed there in the freezing night air, bleeding out, I would most certainly die. I began to crawl down the alley towards the street at the end. There was very little traffic for New York at this time of night. Oh god I hope someone will find me and help me, there's no chance.

I screamed out in pain as my neck felt as if it was being stabbed by a thousand needles. The pain was a burning hot pain. It was too much, I couldn't crawl anymore. I rolled over in pain onto my back. I was laying in the middle of the alley near a dumpster in the night, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't believe I was going to die. "Why did she do this to me"? I kept replaying what had happen in my mind.

I had just gone to a movie with my best friend Rachael at a little movie theater not too far from my apartment. After the movie we left through the back entrance, into the pitch black alley. We were just three streets over from my place. "you wanna come over and have something to eat". I asked Rachael, she hardly spoke at all tonight, she looked really sick. Her skinned was pale white and freezing to touch. Not that it wasn't normally very white but it seemed worse tonight. "No thanks it's getting late, I should go home soon". She choked out in a rough harsh voice. I stop in the middle of the ally. "Rachael what's wrong, are you sick"? She stopped. a few feet away from me. She turned so slowly, looking into my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They were the brightest blue imaginable outlined with bright red. They took me by surprise but I couldn't stop looking at them, they were hypnotizing. Then she slowly started to move closer to me, not once breaking eye contact. She rested her head on my shoulder whispering in my ear "Im sorry". Then I felt it, a sharp hot pain in my neck. She was holding onto my neck, she was biting me. It felt like it went on for hours. But all of a sudden, she withdrew her hands from my neck. I didn't have the power to stay standing and collapsed in the middle of the alley.

The pain in my neck suddenly started to spread down my body as I laid on the cold cement ground. My body slowly started to feel hotter and hotter, to the point that I felt on fire. I screamed out in pain, but nobody came. The pain was unimaginable, like thousands of hot needles poking my body. Ever part of my body burned until I noticed that my neck wasn't burning, it felt cold. The cold feeling started to move down my spine, it felt wonderful. The burning was being pushed away lower and lower. As the coldness was taking over I noticed that my heart beat was getting slower and slower. I didn't care if I was dying I thought, as long as that terrible pain was gone. Only my feet were still burning now. I could feel the cold running down my legs push the heat away. The burning in my feet was barely there now. In one last burst of pain I felt the heat in my feet disappear .My body now felt completely cold. It was so much better than that burning feeling that had taken over my body.

My body was completely cold now. And it felt great. I knew I must be delirious from the lost of blood. How could dying feel good? But it did, it felt wonderful. My arm could barely move but I wanted to feel if I was still bleeding from my neck. I felt my neck with my hand, it was wet with blood but it wasn't flowing anymore. I raised my hand to my eyes. I couldn't see it well but I could smell it. It didn't smell like blood, it wasn't a rusty smell at all, it was a sweet scent. I couldn't describe it but it smelt delicious. The smell was overpowering, I couldn't think clearly and I was beginning to feel weak again. I was about to pass out. I couldn't fight the feeling of exhaustion that was running through my body. So I closed my eyes knowing that I would probably never open them again.


End file.
